I'll Be There For You
by lalabelle
Summary: Through the trial and tribulations of growing up, three best friends learn to depend and support each other when life throws them unexpected curve balls. Follow Brooke, Haley, and Peyton as they learn more about maintaining friendships, falling in love, and finding happiness. AU Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I know I haven't updated my other story, Meant to Be, in forever and a day, but unfortunately life gets in the way and so does writer's block :0( I've been busy with work, summer school, and now fall semester is about to begin. I did however create this new little prologue. It's a beginning to what I hope to be an original story. This plot has been stuck in my mind for a while, and I finally just decided to write it out, and hopefully with your suggestions and input, I can turn it into a novel in the future. (if it's even worthy of publication)**

**Here is a brief summary: Through the trial and tribulations of growing up, three best friends learn to depend and support each other when life throws them curve balls. Follow Haley, Brooke, and Peyton as they learn to deal with break-ups, marriages, and pregnancies. It's going to be in an alternate universe and a bit out of character for some.**

**I hope to have time to continue writing both stories, but please bare with me if I am unable to find the time. I do promise that both will be completed and not left unfinished.**

**-lalabelle-**

* * *

Prologue

It all started on a gloomy day in Miss Camilla's kindergarten class room at Tree Hill Elementary. Due to the stormy weather, all the kids were kept inside to play during recess. In a small corner of the room sat a petite brunette quietly reading her book, oblivious to the world around her. Haley James was a shy little girl, too afraid to make new friends on her first day. She sat quietly waiting for the day to end, and for her mother to come pick her up. Engrossed by the many colors of _The_ _Rainbow Fish_, she failed to see the class bully, Felix Taggaro, creep by and steal it from her.

"Whatcha reading there?" he sneered while keeping the book away from Haley.

"That's my book," Haley declared as her bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Not anymore," Felix said as he turned to walk away. As he took a step forward, he abruptly stood at a halt when a curly blonde stepped in front of his way. Peyton Sawyer had watched the interaction from afar and was none too pleased to see the boy torment the tiny new girl.

"Give the book back, Felix," Peyton stated as she glared at the boy in front of her. Her mama had taught her to stand her ground and stick up for what was right.

"Or what, you gonna tell on me, Peyton," Felix taunted back as he dangled the book in the air between them.

"Maybe I'll just do this," Peyton replied before pushing the boy with all her strength. Haley watched with wide eyes as she saw Felix fall to the floor with her book flying a few feet away. As fast as he was to fall, Felix shot right up and darted towards Miss Camilla crying along the way.

"Miss Camilla, Peyton pushed me," tattled Felix as he clung to the teacher with fake tears running down his face. "I was trying to read my book, but she was being mean and pushed me."

Camilla Durham turned towards the curly blonde with a stern look on her face. "Peyton is that true, did you push Felix?"

Before Peyton could respond a bouncy brunette stepped forward, holding the forgotten book in her hands. "He's lying, Miss Camilla. He stole the book from Haley and then tripped when he tried to run away," Brooke Davis recited with a wide innocent smile that made her dimples show.

Camilla turned to Felix, who was now glaring at the two girls in front of him. "Alright Felix, that is time out for you. I'll be telling your mother about this when she picks you up later today as well."

As Felix stomped to the time out corner in a huff, Haley quietly made her way to the other girls. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that," she whispered with a small smile.

"You're our friend, Haley," Brooke replied as she handed back the book to Haley. Amazed by the openness of this girl, Haley was speechless by her declaration. "That's what friends do for each other, right, Peyton?"

"Right," Peyton stated as she grabbed both of their hands, leading them to an empty table in the room. Once they were all seated, Peyton turned to Haley with a wide grin. "My name is Peyton Sawyer. And you are my new friend."

Returning the smile, Haley introduced herself to the curly blonde. "I never had a friend before," she murmured before turning her attention to the bouncing brunette on her right.

"Hi Haley, I'm Brooke. And don't worry, you have us now. We're going to be best friends forever."

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Want More? Hated it? Tell me. Review! I also am in need of a beta, if you are willing send me a message :0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Y'all. I finally finished Chapter 1. I don't have a beta for this story, so all mistakes are mine. A quick shout out to all who reviewed: emptyeyes09, guest, dianehermans, Amy, and Sara. Your reviews made my day, and your feedback/opinions have been noted. I will look into your suggestions as I continue to develop my characters and write more chapters.**

**Again here is a brief summary in case you forgot: ****Through the trial and tribulations of growing up, three best friends learn to depend and support each other when life throws them curve balls. Follow Haley, Brooke, and Peyton as they learn to deal with break-ups, marriages, and pregnancies.**

**More reviews are welcomed, and I hope you all enjoy :0)**

**-lalabelle- **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**20 years later**

She was running late. Throwing the gear into park, 24 year old Brooke Davis hastily grabbed her bag from the passenger seat beside her. Glancing down at her watch, she noticed it was now twenty minutes passed 6 'o clock. She was defiantly late. Her friends were going to be pissed. Hurrying up the flight of stairs as fast as she could in her 4 inch heels, Brooke hurried inside the building.

For the past year now, since it officially opened, the girls have been meeting weekly at Tric, Peyton's club, to catch up from their busy schedules and have quality girl time before the place opened to the public. As she approached their designated corner table, Brooke could see Haley was not in a good mood.

"You're late," 25 year old Haley James stated as she glared at Brooke. "This is the second time this month! Did you forget or were you stuck in a meeting again? I thought you owned Clothes over Bros. Can't you just find someone else to do all that work for you?"

"Not just anyone can own and manage a successful fashion empire, Hales," Brooke retorted after she took a huge gulp of the margarita Peyton placed in front of her. "It takes time, brains, and effort to make sure that my company is at the top, and I can't just hand all that responsibility off to someone else." After situating herself on the stool, Brooke observed her two best friends with curiosity and excitement in her eyes. "Now that I'm here, what did I miss?"

As she slammed her now empty glass on the table, Brooke watched as a grin grew on Haley's face as excitement washed over her friend's body. "Well I have some news. It might be nothing significant, but Chris did tell me he needed to speak to me about something important tomorrow night. I think he might be proposing," Haley gushed as she spoke of her high school sweetheart, Chris Kellar.

"Oh my, Haley! That's wonderful news. Has he been dropping hints recently," Brooke asked as she pulled Haley into a hug. "Can you believe it, P. Sawyer; our Haley Bob is getting married. I'm so happy for you."

"He hasn't really been dropping hints other than being nervous lately, but I just have this feeling that we are both ready to take this next step into our relationship. We have been together since freshman year of high school, and it only seems like the right thing to do. I can't wait to start this new journey with him."

"I'm excited for you Hales," 25 year old Peyton finally said as she joined in on the group hug. "This calls for the best bottle of champagne here. We need to celebrate!" She extracted herself from the group to grab a bottle from the back of the bar. After pouring each a glass, Peyton stood and raised her glass for a toast. "To the future, Mrs. Haley James Kellar. May your future be filled with lots of love, happiness, and sex."

After they finished the last drops of their flutes, the girls settled into their chairs, all ready to hash out the events of the past week. Haley placed her glass down and turned back to her friends. "Enough about me, is there anything recent going on with you two? Anything new happening with the store, Brooke? Any guy catch your interest yet, Peyton?" Both Brooke and Haley stared intently at Peyton as they waited for her to spill any news.

"What is with you two and these questions concerning my love life," Peyton responded with narrow eyes. "As I told you the week before, I don't need a man to be happy. I'm perfectly satisfied with running Tric, painting whenever I feel the urge or inspiration to, and simply hanging out with my two best friends."

"We know that, Peyton. We just want you to find that special someone too," Brooke replied as she grabbed her friend's hand with a small dimpled smile gracing her face. "It's been three months since you went out with Julian. You never told us why you never called him again."

"Things just didn't seem to work out with Julian. He's a great guy, heck, on paper he's downright perfect, but that spark wasn't there. And, besides not everyone meets their special someone in high school or falls in love at first sight with a random stranger," Peyton teased her friends as she opened a bottle of water. "Speaking of strangers how is that boy of yours, Brooke? That boy needs a medal in my opinion. Any man who is able to keep your attention away from work for more than 5 minutes deserves one."

"Lucas is wonderful, thank you for asking. I mean, I've only known him for two months, but it just feels right. I'm not crazy for being so head over heels already, am I?" Brooke nervously asked. "I mean, you guys know that I never do anything like this. I'm usually too busy with work, or too stressed about my parents to commit to a real relationship with a man. I don't normally go around accidentally bumping into strangers and the fall in love with them. I mean seriously, who does things like that?"

Becoming overwhelmed with her sudden shift in emotions, Brooke reached for the pile of napkins on the table, dabbing her eyes as tears start to form. "In all honesty, no matter how great Lucas is and how amazing he treats me, I'm constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm waiting for him to realize that he is wasting his time on me. One of these days, he is going to notice that our differences are so great that I'm not worth it anymore."

"You can't think like that, Brooke. That boy practically worships the ground you walk on. He would be crazy to believe that being with you isn't worth it," Haley replied as she reached out to her friend in need. "And besides, if that ever did happen we'll just let Peyton beat him up."

Happily distracted with the vision on her skinny blonde friend beating up her boyfriend, Brooke fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh yes, big scary Peyton can definitely beat up Lucas. I can just picture it now."

"Hey! I can totally take him down!" Peyton exclaimed as she joined her friends in their laughter. "I was able to with Felix in kindergarten, and Tim Smith in junior high. I'm sure I can do it again. Just watch and see."

"I'm sure you could Peyton," Haley said to placate Peyton. Thinking back to the very first example of Peyton's strength, Haley felt a tender smile grow on her face. "I think we should find Felix and send him a gift basket or something."

"That's the most random thing you ever," Brooke retorted as she slid Haley's drink away. "That's it no more drinks for you, Hales."

"I'm serious, you guys. Think about it. If Felix never stole that book away from me, Peyton wouldn't have pushed him, and you wouldn't have to lie for her. Without Felix, we wouldn't have been friends," Haley explained while sliding her drink back in front of her.

"Huh, I wouldn't have thought of it that way," Peyton agreed as she reminisced of the memorable day at Tree Hill Elementary. "Well I guess another toast is in order for tonight. To, Felix Taggaro, wherever you may be. Thank you for being a complete scum bag at the age of 5. Without you, this amazing friendship wouldn't have formed."

"To Felix."


End file.
